primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5.1/User Reviews
*One of the best Primeval stories. Briliant start to Series 5. Some Hideous Future Creature, A Team Member being taken (Connor Survived :D ), A Bit of Romance (Abby and Connor) and Secrets revieled (WOW! The future looks awful!). A Classic Primeval Episode - 10/10 Yours Truly, Primeval13 10:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *This episode was awesome! I really was shocked when Matt told to Abby he was from the future and what his mission is. But my only negative side is that the creature took Connor. ;( And I thought he wouldn't make it. But he did. Its not as good as Episode 5.2, (yes I saw that just now) but it was still awesome!!! 8/10 Series5info45678ICANTWAIT! 16:59, June 1, 2011 *Wow! I used to think Series 4 was awesome, but Series 5 makes it look like a little kids' show! All right, seriously, this was just a KICK-ASS episode, and I really feel that it deserves stellar status, as one of the very best Primeval episodes (and, indeed, stories!), of all time! The Giant Burrowing Insects were among the top best creatures to appear in primeval, since Troodon! They are now my favourite invertebrates, that have ever appeared, on the show! My absolute favourite scene in this episode was where a fat man was about to eat a hot dog, at a barbecue party, but one of the Large Burrowing Creatures then ate him, despite the fact that he attempted to feed it his hot dog! Ha-Ha! There is also a hi-larious start to this episode; At the very beginning, James Lester is sitting at his car, watching some road workers, but they are not working, only drinking some tea, chillaxing, and taking a break. And, so, the good ol' almight Lester says this: "Yes, Jess, I've got one of the greatest anomalies known to the entire Western World, for you: Why do they call them "Road Workers"...When there is never any actual work, going on!". Ha-Ha! Now, I certainly LOLed, at that part! Also, when Connor was kidnapped by one of the creatures, and taken back to its hideout, I found that scene to be extremely dramatic, touching, heartwarming, and, overall, just extremely well-written! Also, I was very excited to meet April. Her introduction was very suspenful, and I felt as if she were really Helen Cutter, in disguise, or something. Also, I found it an enormous shock that Matt would even consider telling Abby that he is from the Future! That was a big surprise, now, that's for sure! Also, the ending was so spooky, it made chills go up and down my spine! What are Philip Burton and April Leonard really up to? Also, that brings me to something else, by the way: This episode had an air of mystery, surrounding it, which only served to make it even better. This episode surely was a positive way to kick off Series 5: It has just the right mix of humour, action, adventure, and drama to hold it all tightly together, into one extremely coherent - and highyly-enjoyable! - combination! And, so, that is why I am giving this episode 5 stars, and 9.5/10! Fast Biter (Talk). 18:16, 11 June, 2011. (UTC). *Superb! Loved those Burrowing creatures. 10/10. A great episode to start of Series 5. Already begining to hate that nerd "April". I really think she and Burton are up to something! Wonder what it is??? I think thier using Connor to achieve something. Whatever it is I wish it doesnt affect anyone from the team. Kabilan29 19:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *OH MY GOD!!!!! This episode was unbelievable! I can't believe what the future is going to look like, if Matt fails. And he told Abby which is even more unbelievable. Hope Patrick and Danny return really soon! 9/10 Dracorex771 08:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *Wow! What a wicked episode. I loved the future burrowers, and this episode is by far a brilliant start to Series 5, especially after how disappointing Series 4 was! 8/10 TroopDude 20:24, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:User Reviews